Conventional devices to collect a biological sample are generally not portable or mechanically actuated.
Conventional devices to collect and/or process a biological sample generally do not have an internally automated collecting and measuring system visible to a user.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.